Silver Bounty Eyes
by Silvertrunksbrat
Summary: Gohan still greiving his father's death meets a sayian bounty hunter. He makes a decion that will change his life forever. Will it be good for his future romance? V/G/M A mix of Cowboybebop


Disclaimer:  
  
Kid Buu: Hi it's me the sexy kid buu!  
  
Aaron: * cough * NOT! * cough *  
  
K-Chan: * cough * Get real * cough *  
  
Kid Buu: * glares at Aaron and K-chan * any ways… K-chan AKA Silvertrunksbrat does not own DBZ! Or Cowboy Bebop (Put it there just to be safe)  
  
Aaron: But I do! *winks*  
  
K-Chan: * rips of I'm the creator of Db and DBZ sticker* in your dreams  
  
Aaron s: Shit! Okay I don't but you like Stewart Muhha! *Looks fucked up*  
  
K-Chan: No I don't fuck you  
  
Aaron: When and Where?? * Looks flirty *  
  
K-Chan: Nani!?!?!?! Never! *Takes out frying pan and hits Aaron *  
  
Kid Buu: Oh Kami I hope he's okay I really want those pictures of…  
  
K-Chan: Of what Buu-chan?? *Just about to hit Buu *  
  
Kid Buu: Nothing now let's get with the story, oh shit! K-chan OWNS Musha  
  
~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
BEFORE YOU READ BULLSHIT NOTE: Hi! I'm Aaron K-chan's most perverted friend; or at least one of them oh well, I love cowboy bebop and DBZ so K- chan and I merged ideas and got a DBZ Bebop style or is it vise versa? This is An AU peeps yes an AU. None of the bebop characters are in it but personalities are for sure! Bounty hunters and all!  
  
  
  
~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
  
  
Summery: Gohan finds a sayian girl that is Aaron's version of Faye. She is a bounty hunter and tries to find Veggie but Gohan tells her he's a good guy so they make a d but Gohan tells her he's a good guy so they make a deal. She comes back what havoc will she create for Gohan and Videl???  
  
~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
  
  
Ages:  
  
Musha: 16  
  
Gohan: 14  
  
Later on characters….  
  
Neer: 39-45 (Pronounced Near)  
  
Pical: 20-25 (Pronounced Tropical without the Tro)  
  
  
  
~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
  
  
Silver Bounty Eyes (For now)  
  
Chapter 1: Come Again Cowgirl?  
  
Rating for Chapter: Pg-13  
  
~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
Paring: V/G/M Love triangle  
  
For this chapter: None  
  
~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked in her sad eyes, seeing clear orbs of pain slide down her face.  
  
Her black wavy smooth hair.  
  
Her eyes full of hatred.  
  
She sat there on the ledge of the crater she possibly made letting her feet dangle about.  
  
"Hey you!" Gohan yelled  
  
She soon wiped her eyes stood up and looked at him in the eye  
  
"What do you want!?! A medal for seeing a sayian cry? Or are you some earthling with no damn clue on what the hell I'm talking about?" She asked  
  
"Neither" He spoke with each letter twirling off his tongue  
  
"Well then, what in the hell do you fucking want???" The vixen asked  
  
Gohan was taken back with the potty language she used but still began to talk to her.  
  
If his mother found out about this he would never be let out of the house.  
  
"Your name would be really nice" Gohan said  
  
"Well my name isn't worth much these days, my name is Musha" Musha said  
  
She turned her scouter.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here? A fellow sayian?" She devilishly said smirking every word said  
  
"How…d-did ..you know?" Gohan said lightly still shocked  
  
  
  
"It's all in the scouter honey," She said flipping back a piece of her hair.  
  
  
  
She jumped in the air and flew off.  
  
  
  
"Hey wait!" Gohan said trying to catch up to her  
  
  
  
"Oh, so the boy wants to play, fine I'll play his game" She said smiling  
  
She speeded up faster with a light silver glow around her.  
  
"Why are you going faster damn it!" Gohan yelled  
  
Musha then stopped  
  
"Why don't you want to play?" She asked  
  
"Woman.. The endless mystery.." Gohan said quietly  
  
"I'm busy I just have to catch Prince Vegeta, and his power level is on the scouter and growing so I hafta go kid" She blasted off to Capsule Corporation.  
  
"What does she want with Vegeta?" Gohan asked himself  
  
He soon followed Musha to CC.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled  
  
"What onna! What!" Vegeta roared  
  
"There is some teenaged girl asking for you and said she's a bounty hunter!" Bulma screamed  
  
"Bounty hunter?" Vegeta whispered  
  
"Yes a bounty hunter prince Vegeta or is it king Vegeta?" Musha asked  
  
Vegeta started at her looking at her strapless armor and tight black mini shorts barley covering anything.  
  
"Musha? It's really you after 10 years your still alive I thought that damn owner of yours would of killed some daughter of a sayian slut" Vegeta said smirking  
  
"Funny, you still have that personality, and that cute ass of yours if I say" Musha said  
  
Vegeta growled  
  
"Don't you dare talk about my husband like that!" Bulma yelled  
  
"Husband!! HAHA! This is to funny prince Vegeta blue haired earthling onna HAHA! All you need to top it is of was a son HAHAH!" Musha said  
  
"Hey dads are we ever going to spar?" Trunks asked  
  
"A son???? HAHA! WOW! Did you ever change! Last time I saw you with an onna was when I was a trainee under Freeza's but I was a only a girl than!" Musha laughed  
  
"Dad who is this weird onna?" Trunks asked  
  
  
  
"A damn no excuse of a sayian" Vegeta said  
  
"Vegeta watch your mouth around our son!" Bulma yelled  
  
"And Musha you are still a girl" Vegeta said smirking  
  
"Please! I've got boobs for hell's sake and nice ones men and boys tell me" Musha said  
  
"Come here Musha!" Gohan yelled jumping on top of Musha  
  
Thump  
  
"Can you get the fuck of me? Or will I need to blast you to hell to get you off?" Musha asked  
  
Gohan blushed and got off.  
  
"Now, Vegeta your coming with me so I can get out of the damn debt you gave me!" Musha screamed  
  
She took out a collar and put it on Vegeta's neck  
  
  
  
"What the?" Vegeta asked  
  
His Ki was fading faster than Goku could eat a bowl of rice.  
  
"Now; come on" Musha said tugging a newly added leash  
  
"Let me go this instant before I kill your bitch ass!!" Vegeta growled  
  
"Sorry Veggie but that collar dries of all of power and puts it in this leash" Musha said  
  
"He wait, let him go I'll make a deal with you!" Gohan said  
  
"What kind of deal?" Musha asked intrigued because she loved to gamble  
  
"I'll help you get a bounty more than what's Vegeta's worth!" Gohan said  
  
  
  
"That's a lot of work kid 50 trillion international space bucks, you think you can match that?" Musha asked  
  
"I swear last time I checked I was worth 60 Trillion" Vegeta said smirking  
  
  
  
"I guess I'll try, by the way it's Gohan" Gohan said  
  
"Well than Gohan, You'll be my new partner" Musha said extending her hand  
  
Gohan nodded and grabbed her hand  
  
Musha grabbed Vegeta's neck and undid the collar with a simple password saying ' Veggie's got a nice ass'  
  
She then grabbed Gohan's hand and flew off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review!!!!! This is my first Cow bebop based Fanfic and Aaron never writing on FF I gave it my best go. 


End file.
